1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a saddle-ride type vehicle.
2. Description of Background Art
One of the conventional saddle-ride type vehicles known in the art includesa side of a body frame that is covered by a body cover such as a side cover. See, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 5-105159. Note that reference numerals described in the document will be used for explanation.
As shown in FIG. 2 of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 5-105159, a four-wheeled saddle-ride-type automobile 1 is configured such that a portion disposed laterally forward of a body frame 2 is covered by a side cover 7 and a portion rearward of and obliquely downward of the side cover 7 and laterally downward of a seat 9 is covered by a rear fender 11. More specifically, an extension 11a, and a portion downwardly of the extension 11a is covered by a mud guard 15. A front fender 8 is provided together with an engine 12 that is mounted on the body frame 2. An exhaust pipe 81 and a muffler 80 are mounted relative to the engine 12.
In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 5-105159, the major part of the body frame 2 is covered by the body covers such as the side cover 7, the front fender 8, the rear fender 11, the mud guard 15, and the like. Therefore, it is necessary to take into consideration that the heat generated in the engine 12, the exhaust pipe 81, the muffler 80, and the like should be released from inside of the body covers.
For example, to accommodate heat and further to improve the appearance of the saddle-ride type automobile 1, if the body cover is reduced in area, the exhaust pipe 81 and the muffler 80 are exposed to the outside. The exposure of the exhaust pipe 81 and the muffler 80 needs a certain design wherein they are free from interference. More specifically, if another plate-like heat shield cover is attached, it is also needed to allow for radiation of heat within the cover.
In addition, in view of cost and mounting performance, it is desired that, for example, hoses and cables extending in the body frame are easily retained in place in a simple structure so as not to interfere with the exhaust pipe 81 or the muffler 80.